With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. Particularly, recently, the distribution of wearable devices, such as smart watches and smart glasses, which may be worn on their users together with electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) has been expanded.
The above-mentioned electronic devices and wearable devices may provide a variety of functions for health management using sensors embedded therein. Further, the electronic devices and the wearable devices may interwork with each other and may provide health management services.
Since a function of a wearable device is more limited than that of an electronic device such as a smartphone, a user of the electronic device may be requested to carry the electronic device when performing a specific type of an exercise schedule. It may be more inconvenient for the user to carry the electronic device during his or her exercise than the wearable device. Also, since the performance of the wearable device is limited, it is difficult to store or manage various exercise schedules in the wearable device. Also, the user may be requested to operate the electronic device and the wearable device to link the electronic device to the wearable device.